


The Good Politician Prompts

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spanking, Trans Aiden Hoynes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: A collection of prompts featuring Roland and Aiden! I'm still accepting them, so feel free to leave a prompt in the comments or message me on tumblr: assassin-or-templar-56. Don't be shy!
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 34
Kudos: 37
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	1. Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by my wonderful boyfriend, Elliot!

Roland mumbled sleepily when he felt the bed shift and the warmth in his arms disappear. He cracked open one eye to see Aiden standing in front of the closet, pulling out a hoodie and a tank top, his slender frame clad only in running shorts. Roland watched him pull the tank top over his head then slip on the hoodie and zip it up.

"Come back to bed," he said, voice still heavy with sleep.

Aiden jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around. He smiled at his husband and came over to bed, sitting down and stroking his messy curls.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry if I did."

"It's okay," Roland told him. "But it's still early. Stay in bed with me a little longer."

Aiden chuckled and reached for his sneakers. He pulled them on and tied them. 

"I won't be gone long," he promised. "I'll come back and cuddle with you when I'm done."

Roland hummed at the thought. Aiden stood up to leave but the older man grabbed his waist and pulled him back to the bed, nuzzling the back of his neck and nibbling his ear. Aiden moaned and relaxed against his husband's strong embrace. Roland's hands deftly unzipped his sweater and crept up his under his tank top, stroking the smooth skin underneath. His thumbs brushed over Aiden's nipples, and the younger man inhaled sharply.

"Can you at least help me get back to sleep?" Roland asked, pressing his lips to Aiden's ear. 

"I think I can," Aiden agreed.

He pushed Roland onto his back and settled between his legs. A bulge tented the older man's underwear, a wet spot darkening the fabric. He kissed over the fabric and Roland moaned, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. Aiden smirked and pulled his husband's boxers off with his teeth. Roland's heavy erection slapped against his belly, the head leaking. Aiden wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking gently. Roland's hands tangled themselves into his blond hair, hips thrusting up into the heat of Aiden's mouth. Aiden hummed and relaxed his throat, taking more of Roland's length into his mouth. His husband was moaning and gasping, head thrown back against his pillow.

"I'm close, Pretty Boy," he moaned. "I'm so close."

Aiden licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Roland's cock, looking up into his blue eyes, which were had grown almost black with lust. 

"Come for me, love," Aiden drawled, licking the salty precome from the head before taking it into his mouth again.

Roland arched his back and cried out Aiden's name as he his orgasm crashed through him. Aiden swallowed down his husband's release, enjoying the salty, bitter taste against his tongue. He pulled off and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Roland was panting and pliant against the mattress, his eyes getting heavy again. Aiden climbed off the bed and pulled the blankets over him again. 

"Don't you want me to return the favor?" Roland asked, blinking up at Aiden.

"You will when I come back," Aiden answered with a frisky grin. He guided his husband's eyes closed. "Go to sleep love. I'll be back soon."

Roland nodded and soon he was asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. Aiden smiled at the sight and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Roland rolled over in his sleep, pressing his face into Aiden's pillow, still warm and smelling of his hair. 

..........................  
Twenty minutes later, Roland felt the bed dip. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Aiden sitting on the edge, kicking off his sneakers. His hair was damp and dark with sweat, his skin flushed. He removed his sweater and tossed it aside. The black tank top he wore stuck to his skin. Roland licked his lips at the sight and sat up, pressing himself to his husband's back.

"Have a nice run, did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Aiden answered, turning to face him, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, his perfect lips turned up into a smirk. "Now, I believe you owe me a favor?"

Roland purred and kissed him deeply, pushing him down onto his back.


	2. Roland's Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden finds Roland downstairs in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous prompt, so thank you whoever you are!

Aiden rolled over groggily and blinked his eyes open, not sure what had woken him. The bedroom was dark and quiet, the curtains drawn, the door shut. What time was it? He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. The glowing blue numbers read 3:45 A.M. He turned away from the clock and shifted closer to Roland's side of the bed, but his body was met with sheets still warm from his husband's body but unoccupied. He sat up feeling confused and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. Maybe Roland was in the bathroom, he reasoned to himself. But something didn't feel right. Yawning, Aiden kicked the duvet off and left the bed, wearing only some flannel pajama pants. He opened the bedroom door and walked downstairs, noticing dim light coming from the kitchen, but the living room was still dark. Aiden reached the bottom of the stairs and froze.

Roland was sitting on the couch in the dark, wearing his red robe over his boxers. His curls were wild and tangled. A half-empty bottle of bourbon and a glass sat on the coffee table before him. Part of his face was bathed in the light from the kitchen. He looked grim, pensive. His blue eyes were dark and troubled. 

"Roland?" Aiden asked softly.

His husband jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. A look of relief crossed his face.

"Hey," he said just as quietly. 

"What are you doing down here, love?" Aiden asked, sitting down next to him, eyeing the bourbon.

"It's nothing," Roland deflected quickly. "I just needed a drink, that's all."

He wasn't meeting Aiden's eyes. The younger man raised an eyebrow at his husband's behavior and decided to use a trick that always worked. He carefully slid across the couch and into Roland's lap, winding his arms around his neck, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. Roland let out a slightly startled breath as he instantly placed his hands on Aiden's hips, looking up into his brown eyes.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Roland," Aiden whispered. "You always can."

"I know," Roland said hesitantly. He rubbed circles into Aiden's hips bones absently before he spoke again. "I had a nightmare."

Aiden tilted his head slightly, both eyebrows raised. He'd never heard Roland have a nightmare before, but it must have really shaken him up to make him leave their bed and come down here to get a drink. The older man licked his lips, looking away from him.

"What happened in the dream, love?" Aiden coaxed gently. His husband was silent for several minutes before he finally answered.

"You didn't have your memories of me again," he explained, so quietly Aiden almost couldn't hear him. "I caught you....sleeping with someone else, but you didn't notice I was in the room. I shut the door and that's when I woke up. I didn't want to bother you so I came down here to clear my head."

Aiden felt his heart stutter in his chest. He would never forget how awful he'd been to Roland during his amnesia several weeks ago. He stroked his fingers through Roland's beard gently.

"How long have you been down here?" he asked.

"Since about two," Roland admitted. "I still felt restless after the drink so I stayed down here till it passed, but I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"I'm sorry," Aiden said, feeling guilt bubble up inside him. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"It's alright, Aiden," Roland said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into a brief kiss. "It's water under the bridge now. And it was just a dream. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose unless I wanted you too."

Aiden chuckled as he caressed his husband's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Pretty Boy," Roland replied.

They kissed again, longer and deeper than before. Suddenly, another thought occurred to Roland and he pulled away suddenly.

"Why'd you come down here?" he asked Aiden. "Did I wake you somehow?"

"No," Aiden answered. "I'm not sure what woke me really. I was half-asleep when I rolled over toward your side of the bed and found it empty. That's when I came down here."

He yawned after he spoke and Roland smiled. 

"Let's go back to bed, eh, love?" he asked.

"Good idea," Aiden agreed.

He slid off Roland's lap and they headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Roland hung up his robe before climbing into the bed again. Aiden followed suit and took his usual position of being cuddled against his husband's chest, over his heart. He hummed happily as Roland pulled the duvet over them again and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Pretty Boy," Roland whispered.

Aiden kissed the scar on his chest and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, love."

He fell asleep quickly, and the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body helped lull Roland to sleep too.


	3. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden doesn't come to bed one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another anonymous prompt. Thanks so much! Remember I'm still accepting prompts!

Faint voices broke into Roland's sleep. He muttered sleepily and glided a hand across the bed, searching for Aiden to pull him closer but found cold sheets. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, adjusting to the darkness. Aiden's side of the bed was empty, with no evidence that he'd even been in it. The alarm clock on the side table read 2:30 A.M. Roland had gone to bed early since he had an early meeting in the morning, but Aiden had said he'd come to bed at midnight. So where was he?

Roland sat up and ran a hand across his face, still hearing muffled voices coming from downstairs. He left the bed, pulled on his red silk robe and tied the belt loosely, then headed downstairs. All the lights were off in the kitchen and the living room, but blue light from the TV flickered across the walls. Roland reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Aiden stretched out across the couch, still fully dressed in his jeans and button-down shirt, one arm tucked under his head, the other hanging off the edge. His legs dangled off the other arm of the couch.

"Oh, Pretty Boy," Roland murmured fondly.

He walked over to his sleeping husband and picked up the remote on the coffee table, turned ff the TV, which was showing some late-night comedy show, then set the remote down again. He placed his hand gently on Aiden's head, stroking his hair.

"Wake up, baby," he whispered.

Aiden's face scrunched up adorably as his eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake. Roland laughed softly and reached over toward the small lamp on the table. He flicked it on, and since it was a lower watt bulb it lit up the room enough so he could see but not be blinded by the light. Aiden whined at the sudden light and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Come on, baby," Roland whispered. "Come up to bed."

Aiden grumbled and removed his arm from his eyes, blinking owlishly and looking up at Roland with groggy confusion.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About two thirty," Roland answered. "You said you'd come up to bed at midnight, but I found you asleep down here with the TV on."

"Sorry," Aiden mumbled, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head, joints cracking loudly. He ran a hand over his hair, and Roland noticed the troubled look in his brown eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roland asked, sitting down next to him. "You look upset."

"It's nothing," Aiden said, rubbing his neck. "I was just...thinking about something."

Roland quirked his eyebrows and took one of Aiden's hands in his, rubbing his knuckles gently.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, carefully.

Aiden was silent for a long minute before he let out a shaky breath.

"I some footage from the shooting online earlier," he said, voice heavy with emotion. "I saw myself getting lifted onto a gurney and being put into an ambulance. I'd never seen that before so it just kind of....scared me."

His voice cracked and he squeezed Roland's hand tightly. The older man squeezed back and pulled him into a hug. Aiden buried in face in the crook of his husband's neck, inhaling his scent. Roland stroked his hair and rubbed his back in slow circles.

"It's alright, Aiden," he said soothingly. "Nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here."

Aiden pulled his face away from his neck to look into his eyes, seeing the sincerity and love in those blue eyes. Roland smiled at him and kissed him chastely on the lips. Aiden sighed into the kiss, cupping his husband's face in his hand, stroking his beard. They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Aiden," Roland said tenderly, caressing his cheek. "My Pretty Boy. I'll protect you."

"I love you, too," Aiden responded. "So much."

He yawned and Roland grinned.

"You should rest," Roland said. He laid back against the armrest and opened his arms. "Come here, Pretty Boy."

"Shouldn't we head to the bedroom?" Aiden asked.

Roland grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. "It's easier to hold you when we sleep down here."

Aiden chuckled and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Can't argue with that logic."

He placed his shirt on the chair nearby and removed his jeans, leaving him just in his boxers. Roland removed his robe and tossed it toward the chair with Aiden's clothes. The younger man crawled forward and rested his head on Roland's chest, tucking his head under his chin. Roland tucked the blanket around them and kissed the top of Aiden's head.

"Go to sleep, Pretty Boy," he said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Aiden replied, voice soft and sleepy.

It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and soft snores escaped his lips. Roland stroked his husband's soft blond hair reverently. He'd always figured that Aiden would end up suffering from mental trauma from the shooting, and occasionally he did have nightmares or other sleep disturbances. This was the first time he'd seen footage from the shooting. Roland couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him to see himself wounded and vulnerable like that.

"Don't worry, Aiden," he whispered, looking down at his sleeping husband with soft eyes. "Nothing will harm you as long as I'm around."


	4. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland comes home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by the lovely Goldenscompany! I hope you like it!

Roland walked into the house and shut the door with a sigh. Sometimes he really regretted becoming an attorney. He tossed his keys onto the table and hung up his jacket. A faint noise came from the kitchen.

"Is that you, love?" Aiden called.

"Yeah," Roland answered.

He kicked off his shoes and walked toward the kitchen, grabbing the glass of bourbon waiting for him on the table and taking a drink as he walked into the room.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how the hell-" He stopped talking, choking on his bourbon before the glass slipped to the floor with a crash.

Aiden stood in the kitchen wearing a skimpy, backless, black less dress that stopped right above his knees. The front of it was a deep V-neck that showed off his lithe chest and smooth stomach. His blond hair was tousled, his brown eyes glinting playfully, a come-hither smile on his lips that looked redder than usual. Roland's mouth went dry, his heart fluttering in his chest, his slacks getting suddenly tighter. Aiden glided over to him, revealing the fact that he was also wearing stockings and a garter. Roland inhaled sharply as he approached, wrapping his arms around his neck. Some sort of heady, sweet cologne was misted across his collarbones, filling Roland's nose and shutting off his higher brain functions. He reached up and placed his hands on Aiden's hips.

"W-what..W-why...." He cleared his throat, so aroused he could hardly think straight. "Why are you dressed like this?"

Aiden shrugged, stroking the soft curls at the base of his neck. "I ordered them a week ago and they arrived earlier today," he explained. "Do you like them?"

In answer, Roland grabbed one of Aiden's hands and lowered it from his neck, down his chest, his belly, to his crotch, letting his husband feel how hard he was. Aiden chuckled breathlessly and squeezed the bulge. The older man groaned at the touch. 

"Are you trying to kill me, Pretty Boy?" Roland asked, his voice low and rough.

"Maybe," Aiden admitted. "Or maybe I need to be fucked." He squeezed Roland's crotch slightly, hearing the groan and the hitch of breath. "Will you fuck me while wearing this slutty dress?"

Roland growled and crashed their lips together, pushing Aiden toward the kitchen table forcefully. He grabbed his husband's hips and hoisted him up to sit on it, wrapping his legs around his waist. Aiden moaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through Roland's curls. They parted after several minutes to breathe, and Roland licked his lips, tasting some kind of sweetness on them.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" he asked Aiden, staring at his red lips.

"Yes," Aiden replied. "Cherry, to be exact."

Roland hummed and kissed him, then pulled away, tugging on his bottom lip as he did. He trailed kisses across Aiden's jawline and his neck, sucking marks into the pale flesh. He swirled his tongue around both nipples, hearing his husband keen. He sunk to his knees and spread Aiden's legs, kissing and biting at his inner thighs, leaving purple marks here and there. He moaned when he saw the thin, crimson panties Aiden wore underneath the dress, a wet spot growing larger on the fabric. He smirked and palmed the bulge, enjoying the way his husband bucked his hips into the touch.

"So wet for me already," he murmured hotly. He mouthed at bulge, teasing the leaking head through the fabric.

"Daddy, please," Aiden pleaded, tugging on his hair. 

"Please what, Pretty Boy?" Roland asked with a smirk.

"Suck my cock," Aiden begged, eyes hooded and full of lust.

"My pleasure," Roland said, throwing Aiden's legs over his shoulders.

He pulled the underwear aside with his teeth and took Aiden's erection into his mouth, sucking and licking nosily, sloppily. Aiden arched his back against the table and tugged on his husband's curls, crying out in ecstasy and crossing his legs behind Roland's head. Roland sucked languidly, his own cock hard and pressing against his zipper, begging for release. Aiden's moaning and gasping spurred him on. He relaxed his throat and took Aiden all the way down.

"Yes, fuck," Aiden moaned. "Fuck, don't stop, Daddy. Your mouth feels so good."

Roland hummed, the vibration making his breath hitch, before he came loudly and suddenly, gushing down his husband's throat with a cry of his name. Roland swallowed, enjoying the taste of his pretty boy. He pulled away and wiped his mouth. Aiden looked down at him, face and chest flushed pink, his eyes blown black. He looked fucking gorgeous. Roland stood up and began removing his clothes, tossing them in different directions all over the kitchen. His cock bobbed in the air when he pulled down his slacks and underwear. the head shiny and leaking. He pulled Aiden into another cherry-flavored kiss. The younger man wound his arms around his husband's neck and his legs around his waist, keeping him as close as possible.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Roland growled between kisses. "Do you want that? Want Daddy's cock to fill that tight little ass of yours?"

"Yes, please, Daddy," Aiden mewled. "Fuck me, fill me up!"

Roland spun him around and bent him over the table with a hand between his shoulder blades. He pushed the panties aside and pushed the dress up higher. Aiden's hole was already slick and open. begging to be filled. Roland used the precome oozing from his cock to slick himself up a little before grabbing Aiden's ass, spreading the cheeks apart as he slowly pressed in. Aiden moaned and dug his fingernails into the table, feeling Roland's cock slowly filling him as he bottomed out.

"You're so big, Daddy," he gasped. "Feels so good when you fill me."

Roland dug his gripped his hips with both hands and began a rhythm, fucking into Aiden so hard the table shook with their movements. He plastered himself to Aiden's back and nibbled his ear.

:"You such a tight, needy, pretty thing," he whispered into his husband's ear, hips thrusts in and out of him. "You look so gorgeous in this dress, taking my cock so well."

He bit down on Aiden's earlobe and the Englishman cried out in pleasure. His cock was hard again, dripping precome onto the floor. Roland's thrusts began to grow erratic as his orgasm approached.

"I'm going to come, Pretty Boy," he said. "I'm gonna come and fill you up nice and full with my seed."

"Yes, Daddy, please," Aiden gasped, pushing his hips back. "You fuck me so good."

Roland bit down hard on the nape of his husband's neck and thrust a few more times before he came. Aiden moaned at the warm gush inside him, filling him and coating his inner walls. He came again with a yell of Roland's name, head thrown back, swollen, red-smeared lips open wide as he tightened around his husband's cock. His come spilled onto the floor and dripped down his legs. Roland pressed his forehead against his back, panting and sweating. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Roland carefully pulled out. Aiden whined at the loss and sunk boneless to the floor. Roland sat down next him and pulled him into his arms, kissing his sweaty hair. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

Aiden nodded, his expression blissful.

"M'fine," he said. He nuzzled against Roland's chest, kissing the tattoo there. 

Roland chuckled and held him close, stroking his hair. After a minute he started to shift around to stand up, but Aiden mumbled in protest.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"We should take a shower and head up to bed, eh?" Roland asked, brushing some beads of sweat off his temple.

Aiden whined, not really wanting to move, but the drying come oozing down his legs was starting to itch.

"Can you carry me?" he slurred. "Don't think I can walk."

"Anything for you, Pretty Boy," Roland said, hoisting Aiden into his arms bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.


	5. Sexy In An Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland watches Aiden cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest. I came up with this, you guys. I couldn't resist!

Roland and Aiden were lounging on the couch, Aiden stretched out with his head in Roland's lap. 

"Don't tickle me, you devil," he laughed, writhing around on the couch.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," Roland teased, his hand creeping underneath his husband's green sweater, nails raking lightly across his belly.

Aiden laughed again, rolling of his husband's lap to the floor. Roland slid to the floor as well, straddling the younger man's lap.

"You can't get away that easy, baby," he said, hovering over Aiden, their lips inches from each other. 

Aiden hummed and wrapped his arms around Roland's neck. "I couldn't get away from you even if I wanted too, right,?" 

"That's right," Roland purred. "Never."

He kissed Aiden chastely. The Englishman sighed and threaded his fingers through Roland's curls, keeping him close. They kissed for a long time until a low growling sound caused them to break apart. 

"Sorry," Roland said. "Guess that means I'm hungry."

"I'll get started on dinner, yeah?" Aiden said, propping himself on his elbows. "But you'll have to let me up first."

Roland sighed dramatically. "Fine."

He got off Aiden's lap and stood up from the floor, offering a hand to his husband to help him up. Aiden took it and stood up, smoothing the creases in his sweater.

"What are you in the mood for tonight, love?" he asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Surprise me," Roland answered. "You're good at that."

Aiden grinned at him over his shoulder. He grabbed the red apron that hung from the kitchen door and tied it over his faded blue jeans and green sweater. His blond hair gleamed gold in the setting sunlight, his brown eyes bright with concentration as he began preparing their dinner. Roland hovered in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the frame, watching his husband expertly chop and dice green peppers and red onions, crack and fry eggs, toast thick slices of bread with butter. The kitchen smelled warm and inviting, but as delicious as the meal looked, Roland found himself admiring the way the apron hugged Aiden's torso, how the ties hung just above the swell of his pert ass. Roland licked his lips and walked behind his husband, who was now rummaging around in one of the high cabinets, his sweater riding up slightly on his lower back. The older man slowly wrapped his arms around his husband's slim waist.

"Can I help you?" Aiden asked, laughter in his voice.

"You look so sexy in your apron," Roland murmured, hands crawling up the younger man's stomach under his apron. "Like a pretty housemaid." He sucked Aiden's earlobe between his teeth, worrying it gently. 

"I thought you were hungry," Aiden said breathily, gripping the counter edge tightly.

"I am," Roland assured him with a smirk. "Just not for food anymore."

He kissed Aiden's neck before biting down on some skin and sucking. Aiden moaned softly, cock stirring to life in his jeans. Roland's hands moved under his sweater, stroking his smooth skin. His cock was hard as well, pressing firmly against Aiden's ass through his pants. He slipped a hand toward the younger man's crotch, palming the bulge there while the other stroked over a nipple. He pressed Aiden against the counter and unbuckled his jeans while continuing to kiss and nibble his neck.

"You're so sexy," Roland breathed into his husband's ear. "Everything about you is sexy. It's as if you were made to tempt me."

"Tempt you?" Aiden chuckled, turning to look at him. "I thought you were the tempter in this marriage?"

"Oh, no, Pretty Boy," Roland said. "You're definitely the tempter. I mean, look at you."

He pulled Aiden's jeans down to his knees, exposing his leaking erection and perfect ass. The Englishman hissed as the cool air met his hot skin. Roland placed his hand between Aiden's shoulder blades, gently easing him to bend over the counter. He obeyed with no hesitation, placing one side of his face against the counter, his cock staining his apron with precome. He gasped when he felt Roland's hands on his ass, squeezing the cheeks idly.

"You have such a perfect, pert little ass," Roland growled hotly. "The most perfect one I've ever seen."

He delivered a firm smack to the right cheek and Aiden inhaled sharply, pushing his backside out imploringly. Roland smacked the left cheek, slightly harder, watching the pale skin turn pink under the attention. The furled pink entrance between the smooth mounds of flesh made Roland's mouth water. He got down on his knees, spreading the cheeks apart, hearing Aiden gasp as he was spread wide, his hole twitching. 

"Do you mind if have my dessert before dinner, Pretty Boy?" Roland asked.

"N-no," Aiden answered, sounding wrecked already. 

"Good." Roland buried his face between those perfect cheeks, licking and sucking at the tight ring of muscle. Aiden let out a strangled moan, hands gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white. The older man smiled as he worked his husband open. The hole began to flutter and open up, allowing him to deftly pushing his tongue inside, stroking Aiden's inner walls. He spanked the cheeks again, at the same time, and Aiden keened loudly. His cock was oozing precome, staining his apron, but he didn't care. Roland's warm, talented tongue, punctuated occasionally by a small nibble or a bite. his strong hands spanking and gripping his ass, were the things on his mind. Roland leaned back for a second, his jaw aching, his beard damp with saliva. Aiden's hole was wet and twitching, and he whined when Roland pulled away.

"Needy," Roland said, feigning disappointment. He spanked Aiden again, the skin a brilliant red now. He traced the edge of the hole with the tip of his tongue and pressed inside, locating that bundle of nerves that made Aiden see stars, spanking him again.

"Roland!" Aiden yelled out, his cock spurting hot white come, soaking his apron, his hole tightening around his husband's tongue. 

Roland pulled back, wiping at his lips, panting. Aiden looked so debauched-his ass blazing red, his hole slick and loose, his eyes hooded as he stared back at Roland. His face was flushed almost as red as his ass. Roland stood up from the floor as Aiden straightened himself and turned around, his spent cock still brushing against his stained apron. He took off the soiled garment and tossed it aside.

"How was your dessert?" he asked, pulling his jeans and underwear all the way off.

Roland licked his lips. "Delicious."

"May I have mine?" Aiden asked, removing his sweater and stepping closer to Roland, palming his rock hard erection through his pants.

"I don't see why not," Roland gasped.

Aiden grinned like the cat who got the cream and sunk to his knees, unbuckling his husband's belt.


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is in pain after his morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by my friend Roger and is based on something I'm going through as I write this.

Roland was in the kitchen drinking coffee when he heard the front door open and shut. That would be Aiden, returning from his morning jog. Normally, he got up while Roland was still in bed and returned after twenty minutes, sometimes twenty five if he ran through the park nearby. But this morning something had seemed a little off. Aiden had still been in bed when Roland's alarm went off at nine thirty. He still got up and donned his running gear, but something seemed off. He'd moved slower than usual, his body tense like he was hiding something. He'd brushed off his husband's concern and went for his run, and everything seemed to be normal. Then Roland heard Aiden yell out and something hit the floor hard. The older man darted out of the kitchen just in time to see Aiden crumple to the floor in front of the door.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Roland asked, coming over and kneeling beside his husband.

The younger man was kneeling on the floor on his hands and knees, panting. His blond hair and hoodie were soaked with sweat. Drops of it dripped down his chin and onto the wood floor. It took him several minutes until he was able to adjust himself to sit on the floor, legs splayed out in front of him. His face was flushed, his brown eyes bright with panic. He tipped his head back against the door, hands tightly gripping the fabric of his shorts. 

"Are you alright, love?" Roland asked, reaching over and wiping some sweat off Aiden's forehead.

"I'm not sure," Aiden gasped through clenched teeth. "I woke up this morning and my right leg was a little sore, but I didn't think anything of it. Then while I was running it seized up and I had to stop. I walked back home but now it's seizing again." He hissed through his teeth, his right leg jolting like he'd been shocked. 

"Let me take a look," Roland said soothingly. 

Aiden nodded, his eyes shut, his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Roland reached over and carefully rolled up the leg of Aiden's shorts. He ran his fingertips across the flushed skin of his husband's thigh, then placed his palm flat over it. He could feel the muscles under the skin cramping and seizing. No wonder Aiden was in pain. His thigh muscles were spasming uncontrollably. Roland held his hand there for a moment longer and felt a large jolt go through it. Aiden yelled out, grabbing his leg and throwing his head back.

"Your muscles are cramping up," Roland said. "Did you stretch before you went running this morning?"

"Not this time," Aiden admitted. "That's why I got up late this morning. It was sore last night so I figured if I rested it I'd be fine."

He hissed again as the muscle continued to spasm. Roland licked his lips, unsure of how to help. He didn't personally exercise, but he knew a few people besides Aiden who did. They had said that when their muscles cramped after or during a work out the best things to do were to either apply ice or heat, or even massage the area until the pain stopped. He watched Aiden continue to grit his teeth in pain and got an idea. He slowly untied and removed Aiden's running shoes and his sock, then very gently started to pick him up off the floor.

"Are you ready?" Roland asked. 

Aiden nodded. Roland pulled him into his arms bridal-style and carried him over to the couch. He sat down, keeping Aiden's right leg in his lap. His hands hovered nervously above the seizing muscles.

"I think I have an idea to stop this," he told Aiden. "But let me know if it hurts too much and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," Aiden said, bracing himself.

Roland placed his hands on Aiden's thigh and very gently and slowly began to massage the cramping muscles. Aiden inhaled sharply at first, then relaxed. Roland took that as a good sign and kept kneading, moving his thumbs in little circles to help ease the tension. Aiden purred and melted into the couch, eyes closed but his face less tense. Roland continued to massage his husband's thigh for ten minutes before he eventually stopped. Aiden looked a lot better, his breathing slow and even. The muscles stopped seizing, but Roland figured he'd better find something to put on the cramp area to make sure it didn't come back. 

"We don't have a heating pad somewhere, do we?" he asked Aiden.

"There should be one in the kitchen," Aiden said. "In the drawer by the sink."

Roland nodded and got up from the couch, easing Aiden's legs off his lap. He vanished into the kitchen while Aiden unzipped his hoodie and tossed it over onto a nearby chair. The blue tank top he wore was sodden and stuck to his skin. He ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed, glad to be rid of the pain. Roland returned from the kitchen with a heating pad wrapped in a dish towel. Aiden moved his legs out of the way so his husband could sit down and quickly placed them back in his lap. Roland placed the pad onto his right thigh, and Aiden exhaled deeply at the warmth.

"God, that feel's so much better," he said.

"Good," Roland said. "I have to be honest I wasn't sure what to do at first. But then I thought about what others have told me about their experiences with muscle cramps, and you do the same thing for me sometimes when you massage my neck, so I thought this might help."

"It does," Aiden said. "Thank you." He sat up and kissed Roland on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Roland replied with a smile.


	7. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden finally tells Roland how he learned to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the prompts given to me by the ever delightful Quakerlass! Hope you enjoy!

Roland sipped his bourbon and watched Aiden put their dishes in the sink. He was still in awe at his husband's cooking skills, especially since Aiden was always bashful about his skills. He always teasingly deflected Roland's questions about how or where he'd learned. Maybe some people liked how mysterious their spouse could be, but Roland was an attorney. He knew that secrets and mysteries often hid things. Why would Aiden hide where his cooking skills came from? 

"Fancy some dessert, love?" Aiden asked, jolting Roland out of his thoughts.

"No, thanks," he answered, holding back to urge to turn the question into an innuendo. "You've cooked enough tonight."

Aiden chuckled. "It's no trouble," he said. "I like cooking for you. You need another drink?"

"No," Roland said. "But how about I get you one?"

"Waiting on me now, are we?" Aiden asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes," Roland answered. He used his foot to pull out the chair closest to him. "Sit down. What'll you have?"

Aiden smiled and sat down. "Some wine would be nice."

Roland got up from his chair and went into the kitchen, getting out a wine glass, then rummaging around in the liquor cabinet until he found the bottle of Aiden's favorite red wine. He poured his husband a glass and then brought it over to him. 

"Your wine, good sir," Roland said with a dramatic flourish.

Aiden laughed again and took the glass. Roland smiled and sat down next to him. They sipped their respective drinks in silence for a few minutes, until Roland drained his and set his glass on the table. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Aiden raised an eyebrow and set his wine glass on the table.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roland replied. "I just want to ask you something. Something I've asked you a lot but you haven't answered yet."

"What is it?" Aiden asked, placing his elbows on the table.

"You always deflect when I ask you how you learned to cook," Roland explained. "It's your business so you don't have to tell me, but I just want to know."

Aiden took a deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He reached out and picked up his wine, taking a drink and exhaling slowly.

"When I was married to Freya," he began, "I probably relied on her, like most men do with their wives, too much. She was able to balance her career while being a mother and a wife. Our marriage worked that way, until her career starting going better than mine. She became the breadwinner, which I guess triggered the....things I did. I was angry that she was doing so much better than me and I took it out on her." He paused, licking his lips.

Roland held his hand out, and Aiden took it, entwining their fingers before he continued. 

"After we got divorced and she moved out, I did everything I could to stay out of the house. I ran around the neighborhood, ate out at restaurants, anything to avoid coming back here. For a long time I saw this house as a monument to my failure. As a father and as a husband. I put off learning how to cook for a while because I saw that as admitting defeat. There's nothing lonelier than cooking and eating a meal in an empty house. I eventually learned how and even taught myself a few things in the process." He smiled suddenly, brown eyes twinkling. "And it helped reel you in, so that's a plus as well."

Roland laughed. "Well, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And I am no exception to that."

Aiden chuckled and kissed his husband on the mouth. Roland purred and pulled the younger man into his lap, holding his hips. Aiden wound his arms around the older man's neck, stroking his curls. The kiss deepened, turning heated and hungry. Hands began moving, squeezing and groping.

"Is that offer of dessert still on the table?" Roland asked between kisses.

"Definitely," Aiden gasped, pulling his sweater over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, AmpanFujoshi, if you read this, what kind of reverse AU would you like me to write?


	8. Kiss And Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Aiden argue, then make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from the wonderful Granadina! I hope you enjoy!

"You're bloody kidding me," Aiden spat. "And you didn't bother to check with me first?"

"I didn't think you'd mind," Roland said. "You've never minded when I've gone away before."

"Yeah, because you usually let me know," Aiden snapped. "You don't just spill it on me days before you have to leave and before we had plans!"

"I'm not spilling it on you," Roland grumbled, standing up from the table. "I'm telling you now. You're the one overreacting!"

"Because you care about your job more than you love me," Aiden shouted, slamming a hand down on the table. 

"Don't you ever say that!" Roland snapped. "And don't put words in my mouth!"

Aiden snarled and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. He yanked it on and stormed out of the kitchen. Roland followed him.

"Don't walk away from me," he said, trying to catch Aiden's arm. "Please just let me-"

Aiden moved out of his reach and opened the front door. "Find someone else to drive to the airport," he growled. He left, slamming the door so hard that the glass panes rattled. 

Roland snarled and raked both his hands through his hair. He opened the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of whiskey. The liquid burned his throat on the way down. He threw himself onto the couch and massaged his head, where pressure was beginning to build between his eyes. Why was Aiden so angry? He was always so supportive when Roland had to leave. This had to go deeper than just being mad about canceled plans. Roland sipped more whiskey and set his glass on the table. He scrubbed both hands across his face and looked at his wedding rings, the stones on them flashing in the dim light. Suddenly, he realized why Aiden was angry. But he wasn't just angry, Roland realized. He was scared.

....................  
Aiden returned later that evening. He walked into the house and shut the door behind him, then leaned against the door with his hands sheepishly tucked into the pockets of his jacket. Roland was still on the couch and he looked over at his husband.

"Hi," Aiden said.

"Hey," Roland replied. 

Aiden peeled himself from the door and walked over to the couch. Roland shifted to let him sit down. Aiden sat down and sighed, running his hands through his hair. They both tried to speak at the same time.

"I shouldn't have-" Aiden started.

"You don't have to-" Roland began.

Both men laughed and shook their heads. 

"You can go first, love," Aiden told Roland.

"You don't have to apologize," Roland said. 

"Yeah, I do," Aiden replied. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I know you have to travel for your work sometimes, and I also know you love me."

"Yes, I do," Roland agreed, taking Aiden's left hand in his. "I do love you, Aiden. And that's why I should've realized why you're angry about my leaving."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. Roland licked his lips and continued.

"Am I right when I say that you're more scared about my leaving than angry?"

Aiden bit his lip and nodded, his eyes welling up.

"Yes," he admitted. "I'm scared about you leaving."

Roland squeezed his hand. "Why?"

"Because the last time you went away," Aiden whispered, "Maia called me and said you were in the hospital." His voice cracked.

Roland pulled him into a hug. Aiden sobbed and buried his face in the older man's neck, breathing in his calm scent. Roland stroked his hair and rubbed his back, fighting back tears of his own. He felt so insensitive for thinking that after all they'd been through, Aiden wouldn't mind when he resumed traveling back to Chicago. He kissed Aiden's brow as the younger man pulled away, wiping at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Roland said. "I should've realized that you'd be scared after what happened before."

"It's not your fault," Aiden replied. "I thought I was over that, but I guess not. And I'm sorry for saying that you loved your job more than me. That was really stupid."

"I do love you, Aiden," Roland said quietly. He stroked some of his blond hair back. "My Pretty Boy."

Aiden huffed a small laugh and kissed Roland on the lips. The older man cupped the back of his husband's head, pulling him closer. Aiden bit down on Roland's bottom lip, and the other man gasped and opened his mouth. Aiden's tongue darted inside as he crawled into Roland's lap, peeling off his jacket as he did. Roland held his hips, their kisses getting hungrier. He unbuttoned Aiden's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, caressing his bare chest. Aiden moaned as Roland stroked his nipples and began tugging at Roland's clothes, popping buttons and tossing his shirt and jacket away. 

"I need you," Aiden whispered as Roland began kissing his neck, leaving a mark between his neck and shoulder.

"I need you, too," Roland whispered back. He swirled his tongue around Aiden's right nipple and fumbled for the button and zipper on his jeans. 

Aiden slid off his lap to kick his shoes off and slid his jeans and underwear down his legs. His erection sprung up against his belly, flushed and leaking. He reached out and unbuckled Roland's belt, peeling off his slacks and underwear, then climbed into his lap again, gasping at the skin to skin contact. After fumbling for the lube they kept in the side table, Roland's length was soon nestled firmly inside Aiden's tight heat. They made love slowly yet passionately. Aiden laced his fingers through Roland's curls, bringing their lips together as he rolled his hips, taking his husband's cock deeper into his hole. Roland gripped his hips tight enough to leave bruises, thrusting up into Aiden's body. He hit the younger man's prostate, and Aiden keened, fisting his hands in Roland's hair. Roland growled at the feeling and flipped them over, Aiden on his back against the couch, his legs wrapped around Roland's waist.

"Fuck," he moaned at the new angle. He scratched his nails down Roland's back as his prostate was speared again and again. He came suddenly and loudly with a cry of Roland's name.

"Aiden." Roland gasped, feeling his husband tighten around him. He kissed Aiden sloppily as he came deep inside of him. 

They both slid off the couch to the floor, Aiden still straddling Roland, the older man still buried inside him. Roland sighed and reached up to stroke Aiden's flushed cheek.

"I love you," Aiden said, kissing his palm gently. "And I'm sorry again for what I said."

"It's okay," Roland replied. "I understand now." He propped himself up on his elbows. "Would it make you feel better if you came with me?"

"What?" Aiden raised both his eyebrows.

"Come with me to Chicago," Roland said, carefully slipping his softening cock from Aiden's hole. "We never got to spend much time naked there anyway. Maybe this time we can?" His blue eyes gleamed devilishly.

Aiden laughed. "Of course I'll come to Chicago with you. As long as you promise to stay out of the hospital."

"I promise," Roland said, kissing Aiden's nose, then his lips. "I love you, Aiden."

"I love you, too," Aiden responded, nuzzling his neck.


	9. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Roland find a toddler in the park one day and try to find the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an anonymous prompt I was sent. Enjoy!

It was a cool afternoon as Aiden jogged around the park with his headphones on. He'd had a little free time after work and since he'd skipped his run that morning, he figured now was a perfect time. He circled the park once more, then stopped by a tree to catch his breath. He looked around the park, panting, while old jazz music pounded his ears. The park was nicely maintained, full of playground equipment-jungle gyms, slides, swings, a sandbox, a merry-go-round. Colorful flowerbeds lined the smooth track that snaked around the circumference of the area. Aiden took a swig from his water bottle and wiped his brow. As he did, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around.

Sitting alone in the sandbox was a little boy, looking no more than three or four. He was busily making sandcastles with plastic beach toys, a stuffed dinosaur sitting next to him. Aiden raised an eyebrow and looked around. There were no other adults in the park besides him. Surely the boy hadn't been left alone? Aiden turned off the music in his headphones and took them out, tucking them into his pocket. He walked over to the sandbox, and the little boy looked up at him from beneath a mop of brown hair, his eyes a deep, dark green. Aiden crouched down on his haunches.

"Hi," he said gently. "My name's Aiden."

"Hello," the child replied. 

"What's your name?" Aiden asked.

"Daniel," the boy replied, adding another tower to his sandcastle.

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel," Aiden said. "How old are you?"

Daniel held up four fingers, his other hand clutching a red plastic shovel. He wore trainers and jeans, his white shirt covered in green dinosaur designs. 

"Where are your parents?" Aiden asked. "Why are you here all by yourself?"

Daniel stabbed his shovel into the sand and hugged his dinosaur, a bright blue triceratops. 

"My babysitter brought me after school, but now I don't no where she went," he explained. "She said she'd be back later, or she'd call my mummy and daddy to tell them where I am. And I'm not alone." He squeezed his dinosaur. "I have Blue with me."

Aiden smiled, even though he was concerned now. What sort of babysitter left a child alone in a park?

"Do you know where parents are?" he asked Daniel. 

"Daddy's still at work," Daniel explained. "Mummy's probably at home, cause that's where she works."

"I can call them for you," Aiden offered. "Do you know their numbers?"

Daniel shook his head, tossing his hair out of his eyes. Aiden ran a hand through his hair. There was no way he was leaving Daniel alone, but he wasn't sure it was good idea to take him home either. What if his babysitter or his parents came to the park and saw that he was gone? Daniel suddenly reached out and tugged lightly on the drawstrings of Aiden's hoodie, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Will push me on the swings?" he asked, looking at Aiden hopefully.

Aiden felt his heart melt inside his chest. "Of course I will. And I'll stay with you until someone comes to get you."

Daniel grinned and raced toward the swings, Blue still clutched in his hand. Aiden chuckled and followed him, but not before taking his phone out and sending a text to Roland.

'Meet me at the park as soon as you can.'

....................  
Roland walked into the park, feeling a tad confused. He'd received a text from Aiden ten minutes ago telling him to come to the park as soon he could, but he didn't say why. Roland looked around, expecting to see Aiden still running laps, but he wasn't. Laughter suddenly sounded from the playground, so Roland followed it. He reached the play area and froze in his tracks. Aiden was spinning a young boy around on the merry-go-round. He was smiling as the child shrieked at him to spin it faster. Roland watched, taking in the sight. Aiden looked so happy, his brown eyes shining in the afternoon sunlight, his blond hair tousled from activity. He looked up and saw Roland, then waved him over. 

The older man hesitated for a second before doing so. Aiden pulled the merry-go-round to make it stop, and the little boy slid off of it, clutching a bright blue stuffed dinosaur. He was grinning hugely up at Aiden.

"You make is go faster than when my babysitter does it," he said excitedly. 

"I've had a lot of practice," Aiden said with a wink. 

The boy laughed as Roland walked over. The child stopped when he saw him and stepped back a little, hiding behind Aiden's long legs.

"You don't have to be afraid, Daniel," Aiden told him. "This my husband, Roland. The man I was telling you about."

Daniel peaked out from behind Aiden's legs, watching Roland uncertainly. 

"Hello," Roland said with a slight wave. 

Daniel waved back shyly, holding his toy tight against his chest. Aiden knelt down in front of him.

"Go play in the sandbox, kiddo," he said. "I'll be over to help you and Blue build your fortress after I speak to Roland, okay?"

The kid nodded and ran off toward the sandbox. Aiden watched him go, then rose to his full height and faced Roland.

"Is this why you asked me to come here?" Roland asked. "Because of that kid?"

"Yes," Aiden admitted, rubbing his neck. "He was brought here after school by his babysitter, but she left for some bloody reason."

"What about his parents?" Roland asked, crossing his arms. 

"He doesn't know how to contact them," Aiden explained. "I didn't want to leave him here alone, but I also didn't want to bring him home, in case someone came looking for him and found him gone."

"So, what's the plan now?" Roland questioned. 

Aiden shrugged and his hands in his pockets. "We wait here with him," he answered. "Until either his parents or his sitter show up."

Roland quirked his eyebrows. He shifted his weight anxiously, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" Aiden said. 

"Nothing," Roland replied. "I've just....never been around kids before. I don't really know what to do."

"It's not rocket science, love," Aiden said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe not to you," Roland retorted. "You're a parent, Aiden. I'm an attorney. I've put parents behind bars several times."

Aiden sighed. "Alright," he said. "Just hang out here, yeah? Until somebody shows up."

"Fine," Roland acquiesced.

Aiden kissed his lips lightly and jogged off toward the sandbox, where Daniel was busily building a huge sand structure. Roland sat down at a nearby bench, watching them. Aiden seemed so at ease, sitting there is the sand, helping build a sand fortress, laughing. Roland had never seen him like that before. It was.....rather heart-warming, he decided.

.................  
About an hour after Roland showed up, two different cars showed up in the nearby parking lot-a cab and blue-colored van. An older woman stepped out of the cab, her long brown hair falling to her shoulders. The van's doors opened, revealing a man about Aiden's age and a girl about fifteen, with dyed blonde hair and piercings, chewing a wad of gum. Aiden and Daniel looked up from where they were both playing on the jungle gym.

"Mummy!" Daniel shouted happily. "Daddy!"

He ran across the park, and the woman from the cab scooped him up into her arms. 

"Oh, Danny Boy, thank goodness you're alright," she exclaimed. 

The man from the blue car jogged over and tousled his son's hair. 

"There you are, sport," he said with relief. "Are you okay?"

Daniel nodded as Aiden and Roland walked over. He turned and pointed to them eagerly.

"That's Aiden and Roland," he told his parents. "They played with me after Sandy left."

"Is that right?" said Daniel's father. He stepped forward and offered his hand. "Thank you for looking after our son."

"It was no trouble," Aiden replied with a smile. 

Roland just nodded and rubbed his neck. Daniel's mother stepped up, still holding him in her arms. 

"Thank you both," she said. "God bless you."

"You're welcome," Aiden said.

"You're fired," Daniel's father suddenly said, turning to the teenager. "Go home. You're never babysitting our son again."

"Whatever," the girl said, popping her gum and walking away.

"Let's get you home," Daniel's mother said, stroking his hair. "Are you hungry?"

Daniel nodded, grinning. "Blue's hungry, too," he said, holding up his dinosaur. 

"Let's head home, sport," his father said. 

"Can I say goodbye to Aiden and Roland first?" Daniel asked.

His mother smiled. "Of course you can."

She put him down, and he rushed over to Aiden and Roland. Aiden knelt down and let Daniel throw his arms around his neck. 

"It was nice meeting you, Daniel," he said. "And Blue too."

Daniel smiled and looked Roland. They stared at each other before the little boy hugged Roland. The older man stood, frozen, hands held nervously in the air. Daniel pulled away and went back over to his parents, taking both their hands as they walked toward their blue van. They drove away, and the park was quiet once again. 

"Well, that was weird," Roland said, turning to Aiden. "Ready to head home?"

Aiden sniffled in response, wiping at his eyes. Roland frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, m'fine," Aiden replied. "Let's go home."

A little while later, late at night, they were in bed. Aiden was sound asleep, but Roland was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Aiden and Daniel in the park, how happy he'd been, how sad he'd remained the rest of the day. Did he miss being a father? He didn't get to see his son Noah anymore, so it was possible. Roland looked at his husband. He would do anything to make Aiden happy, but Roland knew that he himself wasn't fit to be a parent. But, perhaps he could learn? Roland pondered that for a long time, until he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Should I make Roland and Aiden fathers?


	10. My Pretty Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is trying to make the bed, but Roland wants his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from my sister! This is for you sis!

Aiden was sitting on the neatly made bed, putting fresh pillowcases on the pillows, when he heard the bedroom door open. The bed dipped as Roland crawled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest. He pressed his lips to the nape of Aiden's neck, kissing lightly. 

Aiden suppressed a giggle. "You're home. How was work?"

Roland hummed, nuzzling his hair. His hands were warm through Aiden's sweater, rubbing across his belly.

"It was long," he answered. "S'why I'm glad to be home now." He inhaled the scent of Aiden's hair. 

Aiden's breath hitched as he tossed the pillows onto the bed. Roland started to lift up his sweater, fingers grazing the smooth skin of his belly.

"I'm trying to make the bed, love," Aiden said, laughter in his voice.

"It is made," Roland purred. "Why don't unmake it?"

He sucked Aiden's earlobe between his teeth, worrying it gently. Aiden moaned softly and relaxed against his lover's embrace. Roland's hands drifted to the waistband of his tight jeans, rubbing his thighs. Aiden parted his legs, and Roland undid his belt and lowered the zipper. His hand drifted to the growing wetness in Aiden's panties, rubbing his clit gently. Aiden wriggled slightly, pushing his hips up. Roland moaned at the wetness and pressed down on his lover's clit with his thumb. Aiden keened, hips gyrating. 

"Roland, please," he moaned. 

"What do you need, baby?" Roland asked, licking his neck. 

"Your mouth," Aiden breathed. "On me."

He felt Roland smile against his neck before he got off the bed and stood at the end. He still wore his slacks and vest over his shirt and tie. His curls were wild and his beard was trimmed neatly. His blue eyes were bright with lust as he beckoned Aiden to come sit on the end of the bed. Aiden obeyed and received a deep kiss on his lips as Roland lowered himself to his knees. He pushed Aiden to lay and his back and pulled his jeans off. Aiden propped himself up on his elbows, watching Roland settle between his legs. He pressed kisses to the soft skin of Aiden's inner thighs, biting down every now and again, making Aiden yelp and the wet spot on his panties to grow larger. The older man kissed the marks that he'd left behind and then reached his destination, nosing at the wetness there. He inhaled, taking in the heady, musky scent of his lover's arousal, feeling how warm it was. His cock was hard and leaking in his slacks.

"Roland," Aiden moaned. "Please."

Roland smirked and rubbed his lover's clit through his underwear, licking a stripe up the damp fabric. Aiden whined and pushed his hips up, clenching the bedsheets in his fists. Roland took pity on him and peeled his panties off, moaning at the string of slick clinging to the fabric. He took two fingers and deftly explored the slick, warm folds. spreading the fluid around. He rubbed the point of his tongue against the hood of Aiden's clit, then attached his lips directly to the bundle of nerves, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Aiden yelled out and arched his back, one hand coming down to tangle firmly in Roland's curls, keeping him in place. Roland smirked against his lover's clit and slid two fingers into Aiden's hole, feeling how wet and slick it was. He licked Aiden's clit in firm strokes, crooking his fingers in a 'come here' motion. Aiden was moaning and gasping, writhing around on the bed. 

"So wet for me, pretty baby," Roland murmured, kissing his lover's clit. "So tight, too.:"

He angled his fingers, brushing Aiden's sweet spot. The Englishman keened and pulled on Roland's hair, toes curling against the floor. Roland buried his face into his lover's cunt, licking and sucking greedily on the throbbing bundle of nerves. He was making obscene, wet noises, moaning and grunting, his fingers fucking into Aiden forcefully. His beard was slick with drool and Aiden's juices, dripping down his chin. Aiden crossed his legs behind his lover's head, his moans getting louder and louder as his orgasm neared. 

"Roland, I-I'm so close," he babbled. "You're-you're gonna make cum!"

"Come for me, baby," Roland murmured, swirling his fingers around in his hole and his tongue around Aiden's clit.

Aiden screamed as his orgasm crashed through him. His back arched off the bed as his hole clenched tightly around Roland's fingers, coming all over his face. Roland kissed and petted his lover's inner thighs, easing him through the aftershocks. Aiden loosened up and he was able to retract his fingers. Roland wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked up at Aiden, who was watching him with half-lidded brown eyes, drunk with lust and love. His face was flushed pink, his blond hair sweaty and sticking to his face. He was panting heavily as Roland crawled up the bed and gave him a kiss. He moaned when he tasted himself on his lover's tongue. 

"I'm happy you're home," he said. 

"So am I," Roland replied. He cupped himself through his pants, adjusting himself.

Aiden frowned. "Do you want me to?-" He stopped, cut off by a yawn.

Roland smiled and stroked his hair. "I'm okay, baby. You can rest."

Aiden wanted to protest, but his eyes were heavy, so he cuddled into Roland's chest with a sigh and fell asleep. Roland chuckled and kissed his lover's sweaty hair, pleased at the sleep, sated state of his lover.


End file.
